


Halls of Justice

by ry0kiku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Being Boys, Damian grew up too fast, Hogwarts AU, M/M, School vigilantes, Short, tiny Apollo/Midnighter scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: Every wizarding child about to enroll in Hogwarts were told of the dark-clad boogeyman who roamed the shadows of Hogwarts' halls, ready to inflict unspeakable terror on anyone who misbehave or commiting crimes. The legend lived even years after he disappeared, and still nobody knew who the Batman was. Until nosy Drake did his research, and likely doomed Father into aspirin overdose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Batman and his boys belong to DCU. Hogwarts belongs to J.K. Rowling.

.

It's all Drake's fault. If he hadn't stuck his nose where it didn't belong, 'that' wouldn't have happened. 'That' being Grayson announcing during his first Christmas holiday as Hogwarts student that he would follow in Father's footsteps in cleaning the halls of Hogwarts from injustice.

I have of course heard of the legend of the Batman. Every wizarding child about to enroll in Hogwarts were told of the dark-clad boogeyman who roamed the shadows of Hogwarts' halls, ready to inflict unspeakable terror on anyone who misbehave or commiting crimes, students and teachers alike. The legend still lived even years after he disappeared, and still nobody knew who the Batman was. Until nosy Drake did his research, tracked Father's student days, and proudly presented us with a black and grey suit he dug up from apparently the 'hidden basement-slash-cave underneath the manor'.

Our reactions had varied; I was mildly interested (I expected as much from someone as esteemed as Father), Drake was unnecessarily smug for something this trivial, Todd couldn't care less, while Grayson had been excited. Even more excited that he usually was, which was saying something. Thinking back and factoring in Grayson's personality, I should've seen the signs. If I did, I shouldn't have been as dumbfounded when Grayson announced--mere months after his enrollment--that he would be Batman's successor in delivering justice in Hogwarts. This time, all of us (excluding Pennyworth), actually gaped.

While I admitted the idea itself wasn't completely horrific, it wasn't the case with the costume Grayson chose to wear. In contrast to Father's dark colors, Grayson's was obnoxiously bright with red vest, canary yellow cape, and green... shorts? ("All the colors are important so they won't associate me to my real house, Jay." "That's not the goddamn issue here, Dick! WHAT'S WITH THAT SCALY PANTIES??"). Father had pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to discourage Grayson from 'spending his school days lurking in darkness fighting dubious individuals' ("And flashing his thighs around!" Todd cried unhelpfully), but I also knew that technically adopted or otherwise, Grayson definitely inherited Father's stubbornness and unshakable sense of justice. Needless to say, the argument ended with Grayson doing a happy somersault over the chandelier and Father retiring to his room in search for aspirin.

And so, Robin was born with Batman's reluctant blessing and Todd's shouting ("At least make him wear pants, goddamnit Bruce!!"), and, at least from the rumors Drake unnecessarily supplied us with every dinner (how he managed to get all his information I really wouldn't want to know), quickly become the legend known as the Boy Wonder. Grayson made a name of his own for two years (or garnering a fan club, in Drake's term) until it's time for Todd's enrollment. That's where Grayson declared that Robin should be a tradition and promptly requested Todd to succeed him (at this point, I believe Father had had his aspirin with him at all times).

Despite him insisting otherwise, we all knew that Grayson had Todd wrapped firmly around his fingers. And it was true; one dinner, Drake showed us candid photo of a scowling Todd in that yellow cape alongside a grinning Grayson in a black-and-blue bodysuit, subduing what appeared to be bullies ("How did you get these photos, Tim?" "It's legal, Bruce, I promise you."). Todd was sulky and refused to look at any of us in the face when he came home on winter break, and only brightened when he learned that Drake received early invitation to Hogwarts due to his apparent academic excellence. Though I am willing to bet my entire inheritance that the reason behind Todd's change of mood wasn't pride towards Drake's achievement.

A year before my own enrollment, rumors were already flying around the neighborhood of a trio of costumed vigilantes; Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin. I raised my eyebrows and inquired to them when all three were home for summer, and received a stifling hug (Grayson), an annoying hair ruffle (Todd), and a small smirk (Drake).

"We're saving it for you, babybat."

Imbeciles.

And yet, now here I stood, first year Slytherin student and on my first patrol as Robin, the current Boy Wonder. Thankfully after three incarnations, the costume was no longer as hideous as when Grayson first wore it. Mine had pants, for instance. The colors were still obnoxiously bright, but my cape had a dark outer lining and a hood to help me blend better with darkness. All three of my brothers (idiots) had told me about their first case or crime, and usually it's something memorable enough to keep them in this strange hobby. 

A distressed sound caught my ear, and I couldn't help but feel my heart speeding nearly as fast as I am running. I was not excited, not at all, but I guessed one couldn't help but a little looking forward to it when expectations are raised that high. In minutes, I made it to the room where the sound is from, hand firmly on my katana, and kicked the door open.

Two barely legal adults were on the floor, both barely dressed. I recognized the one on the bottom as seventh year Hufflepuff and one of Grayson's closest friends, Andrew Pulaski. His hands were seemingly tied behind his back and his eyes are covered with his black-and-yellow tie, and he keeps making short, almost mewling sounds. The one on top turned to face me upon my interruption, his dark eyes eyeing me, probably trying to deduce who I was. Just one look at his red short hair and his red-and-gold tie told me who he was, and I felt a bubbling anger and disgust in my stomach. For him to be committing such hideous crime... I definitely would come over to Hufflepuff table this morning and scold Grayson on his choice of friends.

I was upon him before that man could say anything, my blade gleaming against his neck.

"Lucas Trent. You are charged with kidnapping, assault, and torture. Kindly step aside from your victim before my sword forces you to."

First mission accomplished without a hitch.

Though why Grayson and Todd were howling with laughter when I told them and Drake lamented that he didn't supply me with a camera remained a mystery.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts AU headcanon:
> 
> By the time Damian enrolls, Tim is a third year Ravenclaw, Jason fourth year Gryffindor (and Beater for the Quidditch team), and Dick sixth year Hufflepuff (Seeker and captain of the Quidditch team). Bruce was a Slytherin and former Keeper, Prefect, and Head Boy. Andrew aka Apollo is Hufflepuff and Lucas aka Midnighter is Gryffindor. Both are Dick's seniors and close friends.  
> This is a spur of a moment fic I just rolled with without a proper plan, so there may or may not be a continuation.  
> Thanks for reading anyway and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
